Little Lily Luna Potter
by Draculoh
Summary: What happens when Lily is attacked by a werewolf? Scorpius and Lily romance later in the story.
1. Werewolf

( Okay, Before you read this, you need to know that it was never actually specified in the books that Fenrir Greyback dies in the Wizarding war, So, for this story he has just been in hiding all those years. ;3 )

Lily Luna Potter POV

It all started when I was nine, I had just left platform 9 and ¾ with my parents after leaving Albus at the train for his first year at Hogwarts. I was sulking all the way home and my dad was trying to cheer me up, I was just annoyed that I didn't get to go to Hogwarts this year…

We got home soon and my Mum made me something to eat, I ate it slowly.

"C'mon Lily, try and cheer up." My dad, Harry said with a small grin on his face, though it looked like he was trying to stop grinning.

I looked over at him. "But I want to go to Hogwarts _so_ bad." I said and sighed.

"I know you do, just wait two more years." Harry said.

My Mum, Ginny shook her head. "I can't get over how quiet it is…" Ginny said and chuckled softly.

I and Harry laughed too; it was really quiet now that my two older brothers weren't in the house.

After a while of just talking and wondering what house Albus had gotten into, night had fallen. I looked outside the window and noticed that it was a full moon tonight, I loved full moons and this one was so bright. I smiled.

"I'm going outside for a walk…" I said to my parents who simply nodded their heads.

I ran outside into our huge garden… well, it was more like a field; really, it even had a forest to the side of it. I sat down on the grass and just stared up at the moon. But I could never have guessed what happened next, a giant wolf like figure came out of the forest, the werewolf jumped on top of me and scratched my face with its long nails and then, it bit me. I screamed, I screamed so loud, louder then I ever had, the bite hurt so much.

My Dad ran out of the house, followed closely by my Mum. My Dad raised his wand and said a spell, it hit the werewolf and it froze and fell onto the ground next to me.

My face was bleeding from the scrapes and where the werewolf had bit me. I was still screaming and Ginny was sobbing. Harry ran over to me and held me tightly, he was going to apparate. "Follow us to St Mungo's!" Harry said to Ginny and disapparated.

That's the last thing I remember, when I finally began to wake up I heard mumbling around me.

"And there's nothing you can do? Nothing at all?" Ginny asked one of the healers.

"No, I'm afraid there is still no cure for werewolf bites." The healer said.

I opened my eyes and looked at the healer, she was frowning. "Poor dear, I'll leave you alone for now." The healer said and walked away to another of the patients.

"Lil's?" My dad's voice said. I turned my head slightly, it looked like he had been crying and then I looked over at my Mum, her eyes seemed very red too.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"I'm sorry." I said, frowning.

"Sorry for what? You haven't got anything to be sorry about!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"You won't want a werewolf for a daughter." I mumbled, close to tears.

"Lily, you're my daughter, I don't care what you are." Harry said and reached over to kiss the top of my head lightly.

Ginny had tears streaming down her face. "You're going to be fine." Ginny promised.

Minutes later, a healer came over and announced that I needed more sleep after the shock; she gave me some sleeping draught. I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up again, it wasn't only Mum and Dad next to me, It was Molly and Arthur Weasley, My grandparents and Hermione and Ron, My aunty and uncle around my bed.

I kept my eyes shut and listened to them speaking.

"And it was Fenrir Greyback?" Arthur Weasley asked

"Yes, Harry went back to the house while Lily was being looked at by healers. He's been sent to Azkaban, finally got him. He's been hiding for a while and the ministry say that they're going to give him the dementors kiss." Ginny said.

"Well, he deserves it! If someone did that to one of my kids…" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, my poor little granddaughter." Molly said softly, I felt her brush my cheek softly with the back of her hand.

I fell back asleep after this, But it wasn't a dreamless sleep this time, I dreamt of the werewolf, the werewolf that was in the forest, it was as if he had been waiting… and then the werewolf jumped again, coming towards me. I woke with a start, screaming and crying, my dad had shaken me to wake me up, it was just him there now and it must have been the middle of the night. I turned and wrapped my arms around him, I was still sobbing softly. Harry hugged me back, holding me tightly "Shh, Lil's. You're alright." He said softly.

I shook my head "I'm not though, am I? There's no cure … Dad, do you … do you know if it hurts, changing into a werewolf?" I asked, still hugging him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm sure it's horrible. But I'll help you, I won't let anything happen." Harry promised.

"Will I still be able to go to Howarts?" I asked hoping against hope that it would still be possible for me to go to Hogwarts.

"I think you will be alright. Do you remember me telling you about Ted's dad? Remus Lupin? Well, he was bitten at a really young age too, but he was still able to go to Hogwarts, I'll try and sort out something with the Headmaster." Harry said.

I nodded my head, but I didn't let go of my Dad, I was so terrified and a little angry too. Angry with myself mostly, I went outside to look at the moon and now I wouldn't even be able to see a full moon in human form. I fell asleep in my Dad's arms and had a completely dreamless sleep, which was lucky because I didn't want to have another nightmare.

I woke up the next day; it must have been early morning because my parents were both asleep on chairs next to my bed. I sat up in my bed and looked around; there were chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans on the table next to my bed. I took one of the chocolate frogs and ate it slowly; I wasn't as hungry as I thought I would be. I looked over at my parents, they looked really tired. The curtains were pulled around my bed, which was good because I didn't want any healers coming over to bother me.

A little while later my Grandma and Grandpa came in through the curtains around my bed, my parents were still asleep and I didn't want to wake them up.

"Hello." I whispered to them and smiled slightly.

"Oh, Lil's you're awake!" Molly Weasley whispered, smiling back at me and coming closer to kiss me on the cheek.

"Feeling all right Lily?" Arthur Weasley asked as he came closer to me and kissed my cheek lightly too.

"I've been better…I'm alright though." I said.

"That's good dear, that's good." Molly said, she looked at Ginny and Harry "They look very tired, don't they?" She asked.

"Yeah, they do." I agreed.

Ginny woke up quickly, probably from hearing voices in the room. "Oh Lily, You're awake! Sorry… I must have fallen asleep." Ginny said and stood up; she walked over to Harry and shook him to wake up. Harry woke up too. "Oh, morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." I said.

A healer walked in and pulled the curtains from around my bed. "Ah, I see you're up." She said and came closer to me, "Well, we're going to have to keep you here for another day, just to make sure nothing happens. Then you'll be able to go home and rest there."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I said.

The Healer smiled "I'll come in and check on you later then." She said.

A little while later, everyone except from my dad had gone home. My Mom had needed to go home for a little while to get some sleep and my grandparents needed to go home and rest too.

I decided that I needed to go and look at my face in a mirror, I had been putting it off for a while and I knew that I must have some sort of scarring on my face.

I slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom; I turned and locked the door then walked slowly to the mirror. I closed my eyes and waited a second before I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I opened my eyes; I more or less looked the same, except from three large marks going diagonally down my face. It looked horrible, disgusting and I knew that my parents would tell me that it doesn't matter what I looked like, to them I was beautiful, but they were meant to say that, right? They were my parents, but what about when I went to Hogwarts? Could I bare the taunts from other students? Or maybe they wouldn't taunt, maybe they would just stare, not daring to ask what had happened to me, I couldn't decide which was worse. I let my ginger hair fall across my face and then I sat on the ground, I sat there for what must have been hours, just thinking. Thinking about everything as silent tears streamed down my face. I must have started to worry my dad, since I hadn't come back for a while now. I heard my dad say "Alohomora." From outside, the door unlocked and he opened the door slowly "Lily?" He asked softly. I said nothing and just looked at the ground, still crying silently, with my hair covering my face. "Oh Lil's." Harry said softly and he sat on the ground next to me. "What's wrong? Hmm?" Harry asked and pulled me closer to him.

"Th-the scars..." I sobbed and held close to my dad. "I-I look horrible."

Harry shook his head "No you don't, you look perfect Lily."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my dad." I said, frowning "Everyone is going to tease me."

"No, I don't think they'll tease you. And if anyone does, you come straight to me and I'll sort them out." He said, holding me close.

I left the hospital the next day.

(More coming soon!)


	2. The Sorting

**(****(Well, I decided that it would be fun to have Draco Malfoy as a teacher, sort of like a new Severus Snape. (Not that Snape can be replaced!) Reviews are greatly appreciated!))**

_**Lily Luna Potter POV.**_

Two years later, I was getting ready to leave to go to Platform 9 and ¾ it was going to be my first year at Hogwarts and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, I was petrified, It wasn't even the fact that I might not be sorted into Gryffindor, It was the taunts I was going to get, the stares. My self-esteem had definitely not approved since becoming a werewolf.

I packed some last minute things into my trunk and then began to pull my trunk down the stairs. It was hard to imagine that two years ago I had been so excited to go. But this year, when I had received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts I had felt nothing but dread.

"C'mon Lily it's time to go." My dad called out as I walked down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled and dropped my trunk at the end of the stairs.

Harry picked the trunk up and carried it outside to our 'wizard car' Albus, James and my Mum were all already in the car waiting for us. I walked over to them and got in the backseat with my brothers.

"Lil's, you excited?" Albus asked, grinning.

"No." I simply said and just looked out of the window.

After about an hour of driving we had reached kings cross station and were on our way to Platform 9 and ¾

"Alright, Albus and James, You two go through together." My Mum, Ginny said when we had gotten to the platform between platform 8 and 9. Albus and James ran at it one after the other. My Mom followed after them, it was just me and my dad left to go through, I looked at the ground and let my ginger hair fall in front of my face, I did that a lot now, to cover the scars across my face.

"Lily, I'll send you an owl everyday try and cheer up, won't you?" he asked

"I'll try." I muttered.

"Alright, let's go then." He said and took my hand and we started to run through the wall.

It wasn't the first time I'd seen the train, but it was still just as magnificent as it had been the first time I'd seen it.

I turned around to my dad and hugged him tightly "I-I'll see you soon." I said and then pulled away; I tried to give him a small smile, to show that I was going to be fine. "Bye." I said.

"Bye." Harry said and smiled back at me.

I turned and gave my Mum a too "See you soon." I said to her and ran onto the train to get into a compartment with Albus, James, Rose and Hugo. I took a seat next to the window and waved out at my parents.

I took out my Potions book from my backpack and started to read it, I rested my head against the window while the others talked.

A little while later, maybe half way through the journey, there was a tap on our compartment door. I looked up from my book and saw a boy with grey eyes, blonde hair and a pointed face, I recognised him as soon as I saw him and this was Scorpius Malfoy.

James was on his feet and he opened the compartment door. "What do you want, Malfoy?" James hissed.

"Well, I heard there was a new Potter." Scorpius said, smirking, he pushed passed James to look at me. I quickly looked away and let my hair fall in front of my face.

"What is_ that_ on you're face?" Scorpius teased.

I didn't say anything; I just concentrated on my book.

James grabbed Scorpius by his arm and pulled him out of the compartment "Don't even speak to my sister." He hissed and pushed Scorpius to the ground. He then turned and closed the door and simply took a seat again. "You don't need to listen to him Lil's, He's just a jerk." James said.

I nodded my head slightly and continued to read my book. I got changed into my school robes soon after.

"Are you nervous Lily?" My cousin, Rose Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous." I said, frowning.

"You shouldn't be, I'm sure you'll be a Gryffindor. You have to be. You're very brave, you know." Rose said, I knew what she was thinking, 'how could someone turn into a werewolf every month and not be brave?'

"I'm not worried about being sorted… more worried about people laughing." I muttered, but Rose had already turned and had started to talk to Hugo.

In what seemed like minutes, I was standing at the front of the hall and looking at the ground and letting my hair cover my face, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop people from looking at me, but it was better to keep the laughing and taunts away for now.

"Lily Potter." Professor Neville Longbottom, also head of Gryffindor house said.

I stumbled up the steps and he put the hat on my head, I could hear the hat speaking to me inside my head.

"Ahh… another Potter. The youngest one I see… You would make a good Ravenclaw … or even a Slytherin, Oh this is a hard one." The hat said.

"Gryffindor put me in Gryffindor." I begged inside my head.

"Oh, so you're the arguing type, just like you're older brother and father. No. You will make a good Slytherin, I am sure of it."

"Not Slytherin." I whispered.

"Yes, Salazar Slytherin would be proud!" the hat paused. "SLYTHERIN!" It shouted so the whole school could hear.

Professor Longbottom took the hat off of me, I looked at him, and even he looked a little shocked.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table as I walked over to the Slytherin table; my brothers were staring at me, a look of complete shock on their faces. I took my seat at the end of the Slytherin table and let my hair fall across my face. Why me? Why did this happen to _me_? All of my family were in Gryffindor and I just had to be the one singled out, of course I did. I always had to be. The feast had started and I hadn't even noticed, I was in deep thought, wondering what my parents were going to think of me being a Slytherin, I knew they wouldn't be overly enthusiastic about me being in Slytherin… they would prefer me to be in Gryffindor, with my brothers. But, obviously, I don't get what I want; even the damned hat wouldn't listen to me.

I began to nervously eat some soup and bread, my hand was shaking a little and I knew that the older Slytherin's were looking at me; I could feel their eyes on me. They were wondering why the little Potter girl had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Hey, Potter!" I heard a voice say; I looked up and saw Scorpius Malfoy looking at me from down the table.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound less scared, but my voice came out in a little squeak.

"You never answered my question on the train, what happened to you're face?"

"Well, that's none of you're business, is it, Malfoy?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Sad that you aren't in Gryffindor with you're stupid brothers? You should be proud that you were put into such a good house." Scorpius sneered at me; there were a few murmurs of agreement around the table.

"Say one more word about my brothers and I'll hex you." I hissed at him.

"Aww. The little first year potter is going to hex me? How adorable" Scorpius sneered.

I stood up on my feet, the stress was getting to me and I knew this was a stupid thing to do. I used the bat-bogey hex on him, I had learned it from my Mum, Ginny, who was very good at it. I had never actually used it before, she had just taught me how to do it and by the look of Scorpius' face it was working. His snot was grotesquely enlarged, it grew wings and started to attack Scorpius, most of the Slytherin table were in hysterics laughing at him, others were staring at me. I looked over at my brothers, they were laughing too and staring at Scorpius, Albus turned to me and gave me thumbs up and I laughed.

"You will pay for this, Potter!" Scorpius shouted.

An older male professor that I knew to be Draco Malfoy walked over to us "What happened here?" he asked.

I stared at Scorpius, waiting for him to say something and against my hope that he wouldn't say anything he gleefully pointed at me. Professor Malfoy looked at me "Well?" He asked.

"I... Uh.. I hexed him, yes." I said, glaring at Scorpius.

"Well. You must accompany me to my office then, Potter." The professor said and turned to Scorpius, rose his wand and got rid of the bogey's that were attacking Scorpius and then started to walk out of the hall, I presumed that he wanted me to follow him so I followed glumly behind. We reached his office that was in the dungeons and he closed the door behind us, he sat at his desk but I simply stood near to his desk.

"Well, well, Potter. Not even a few hours and you're after hexing my son… Not the greatest move in my opinion."

I looked to the ground, embarrassed about being so stupid.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me, Potter?"

"You didn't ask me a question." I snapped.

Malfoy frowned and stared at me, he didn't speak for a second. "Why did you hex him?" he asked.

"He was insulting my brothers." I said, still looking at the ground.

"Look at me!" he snapped.

I reluctantly looked up at him.

"Well, violence among student isn't tolerated, Potter. So you will have detention from me tomorrow after you're classes." He said.

"Fine." I snapped.

Draco said nothing for the next couple of minutes, just staring at me while I looked right over his head and behind him, waiting for him to let me leave so I could go back to the feast.

"What gave you those scars on your face, Potter?" Draco asked he obviously just couldn't keep his curiosity to him self.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Professor." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure I'll find out. I'll be writing to your father about you hexing other students." Draco said.

"Fine, I don't care if you write to him or not." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You can leave then." Draco said.

I didn't need to be told twice, I half-ran out of his office and made my way back to the feast, it was almost over. Minutes later, the Slytherin prefects were showing us first years to the Slytherin common room and where we would be sleeping. I found where my belongings were, changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, I fell asleep quickly and I dreamt of home...

**(Review?)**


	3. The Letter

I woke up early the next day, earlier then any of the other Slytherin first years; I slipped out of my bed and put my Slytherin robes on, ugh, _Slytherin._ I wasn't going to get used to that. I had always thought of my self as a Gryffindor, but no, I guess I was wrong. I quietly slipped out of the dorm room and went down the stairs to the common room; it was very _green, _green couches, Slytherin flags, green rug in the middle of the floor, the rest of the room was silver, not very inviting I might say… As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that three boys were awake before me, they were sitting on the couches and near to the fireplace, as I walked further down the stairs I could make out who it was, It was Scorpius Malfoy and two of his friends, very large friends they were too. I smiled to my self as I thought of the stories that my Dad had told me when I was younger, the stories about Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He had told me that Draco was probably only friends with them because they were big, muscled and very stupid; I guessed that this was the same for Scorpius. He must have needed body guards.

"Oi, Potter!" Scorpius said.

I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked as I started to walk to the door of the common room.

"What did my dad say to you when he brought you to his office?" Scorpius asked.

I shook my head, frowning, but decided it was easier to just answer him. "Gave me Detention" I said.

"Good." Scorpius said, smirking at me.

I glared at him and shoved my hand in my robe pocket, clutching my wand, I wanted to hex him again, so bad but I decided that it was better not to get myself into more trouble; I knew that Scorpius would just go running to his father anyway.

"Mmm" I said in reply before quickly climbing out of the portrait hole. I started to walk up some stairs and made my way to the great hall, there weren't many people up, but James and Albus were awake and sitting at the Gryffindor table, they usually woke up early too. I walked over to them, smiling slightly.

"Hello." I said.

James looked up, "Oh, hey Lil's." James said.

"What did Malfoy say to you when he took you out of the hall last night?" Albus asked, looking up at me and smiling.

"Oh. I got detention." I said and rolled my eyes.

James smirked "You got detention, on the first day? That has got to be some sort of record." He teased.

I laughed "Must be." I said.

"I didn't even know that Malfoy was going to be a teacher..." Albus said and looked at James.

"I think he's just here to look after Scorpius…" James said, smirking.

"He's head of Slytherin now, you know." Albus said.

I groaned "Well that's going to be fun." I muttered.

"Having fun in Slytherin?" Albus asked, looking at me again.

I narrowed my eyes "You know I don't want to be in Slytherin." I hissed, frowning at him. "I'm going to get some breakfast… I'll talk to you later." I said and turned around to walk to the Slytherin table; I took my seat and started to eat some toast, I pulled out my Potions book and started to re-read it, Potions and Defence against the dark arts were my favourite subjects, I had read through all of my school books but they were definitely my favourite two subjects.

A little while later, the great hall had started to fill up, full of chatting students. Draco Malfoy came over with our school time tables, he handed it to me, not saying anything.

"Thanks." I muttered when he gave it to me. I looked at the timetable, first year Slytherin's had double potions and then transfiguration and after break we had defence against the dark arts and then charms. I smiled slightly, it was going to be a pretty good day, and at least I didn't have history of magic today.

About five minutes later the post arrived, my Dad's owl came flying towards me, dropped a letter then went over to James and Albus. I opened it quickly and read it:

_To Lily, _

_I hope you don't mind being sorted into Slytherin Lily, I and your Mother are very proud of you. _

_I got a letter from Draco Malfoy last night, try and not get another detention from him, you don't want to get on his bad side, he could easily make you're life a living hell. _

I laughed a little at this, like my life wasn't already a living hell, but I continued to read.

_Just to remind you, the full moon is coming close and since Malfoy is the potions master, I asked him to make you some wolfsbane potion, I know, I know, you would rather him not to know, but since I did save his life in the war, he has agreed not to tell anyone (not even his son) and to make you the potion, we were sending letters to each other last night. _

_I have been offered a place at Hogwarts, too, Lily, A defence against the dark arts position! It won't be forever, just a short period at most, two years, since the defence against the dark arts teacher that is currently there wants to have a break from teaching, so you might be seeing me sooner then you think! _

_Your Mum sends her love, _

_See you soon! _

_Dad. _

_XX_

I read the letter over and over again, until it was time to get to class, I put the letter safely in my bag and started down the stairs to the dungeons. I sat in the middle of the class, so that I wouldn't look too eager, but I wouldn't look like I didn't want to pay attention. No one sat beside me, not that I really cared, but it would have been nice to have some one to sit beside… my thoughts were interrupted by Draco Malfoy coming in and glaring at the class.

"I will not expect you all to be great at potions; it takes great skill to brew a potion." Malfoy said, I laughed a little under my breath, as if he had any 'skill'

Draco glared at me "Something funny, Potter?" He hissed.

I shook my head "No, Sorry sir." I muttered.

"Turn to page three in your book and begin to brew that potion; I want to see if you people have any natural skill." He said and waved his wand, Cauldrons and ingredients appeared in front of all of the students, I took out my book and opened page number three, it was a simple potion, the cure for boils, I worked my was through it quickly, crushing the snake fangs and then heating the mixture up, I added the horned slugs and then the porcupine Quills, then I stirred it three times, clockwise. I was done before anyone else in the class. Draco didn't seem too happy about this. He came over and looked in my Potion.

"Well, Well, Well, Potter. It looks like you have skill in potion making, unlike your father." Draco said, still staring into the potion and hoping that he could find something wrong with it.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking at the potion too.

"And I haven't forgotten about your detention." Draco added before walking away and looking at the other student's potions.

The rest of the day flew past and now I was on my way to detention with Draco Malfoy. I knocked on his office door and waited for him to tell me to come inside

"Come in." He said.

I pushed the door open and walked inside "Hello Sir." I muttered, looking to the ground.

"Potter" He said with a nod of his head.

"Well, I'll be making _you _some wolfsbane potion while you clean out all of the cauldrons, by hand." Draco said and pointed to the stack of potions in the back of the room.

"Fine" I said and walked to the stack of cauldrons. Draco waved his wand and a sponge and a water basin appeared next to the cauldrons. I picked the sponge up and started to clean out the cauldrons.

After a while of silence, Draco finally spoke up. "When did you become a werewolf?" he asked, as if it was normal conversation.

I clenched my fists; I knew if I yelled or threw a spell at him it would just make matters worse, he could think up far worse detentions then this.

"Does it matter?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm just wondering…" Draco said, a smirk forming on his face, it seemed as if he already knew…

"Two years ago" I said.

"Ahh, do you know who bit you?" He asked, not looking at me but at the potion.

"Fenrir Greyback." I muttered, looking at the cauldron as if it was very interesting.

"Oh. I knew him." He said.

"Of course you did." I said, looking up at him and narrowing my eyes.

"Do you know _why _he attacked you, hmm?" Draco asked, looking right back at me.

"No, my dad never told me." I said, my eyes widened a little out of curiosity, I had always wanted to know.

"Well, your dad wasn't the only one who was there when Greyback received the Veritaserum." Draco said.

My eyes widened "Will you tell me?" I asked.

Draco paused for a second "Greyback said that he wanted to get your father back for killing the dark lord, he didn't want to kill Harry, but he did want to hurt him in someway, he waited in the forest for one of your family to come outside, and there you were. He had wanted to attack Ginny, but when he saw you…" Draco said as he stirred his potion. "Well, he likes to bite children." Draco said.

I shook my head and looked back at the cauldron, thinking things over, this just made me wish more that I hadn't walked outside that night. "Oh." I muttered.

After another half an hour I had finished cleaning out all of the cauldrons.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" Draco asked, looking up at me.

"I've finished." I said.

"Alright, you may leave." Draco said, still concentrating on the potion.

"Bye." I said and walked outside of his office and to the Slytherin common room, I had a little bit of homework I needed to do.

I walked to one of the tables in the common room and pulled out the schoolbooks from my backpack, I had charms and transfiguration homework, but both were really easy.

The common room was fairly full and I got my homework done fairly quickly, so I went to the great hall to get some dinner. It was chicken casserole today, I took a bowl of it and sat down at the Slytherin table and looking over at the Gryffindor table.

Albus, James, Hugo and Rose were all having dinner and talking together, I wished I could go over there and sit with them, but I just looked back down at my dinner and started eating, I was really bored. I stopped eating and took a drink of my pumpkin juice; I was pretty full from my dinner now.

I went to bed soon after dinner; I had nothing better to do then that anyway.

**((It will be more exciting next chapter!))**


	4. Quidditch

The rest of the week passed by smoothly. Today was Saturday and there were Slytherin Quidditch team tryouts for the seekers and the beaters were today, I decided that I would go and try out for Seeker, my dad had always told me that I was a very good seeker, maybe even as good as him at my age. I had checked when the school Quidditch matches were on and none of them were even near a full moon! I might have to miss out on practice a couple of times… but other then that I was completely free!

I was really excited when I walked down to the tryouts, I had had to borrow a school broomstick, but it was all about the skill not how fast I went, right? I just needed to see the snitch before anyone else did and then the seeker place was mine.

When I got to the pitch I noticed that I was the only first year, most of the people who were going to try out were second years and up and mostly boys. I walked to the centre of the pitch where everyone else was; I stood at the edge of the crowd and waited for the tryouts to start.

"Alright!" An angry looking sixth year boy yelled, trying to get some silence.

"Seeker tryouts first, seekers trying out get on your brooms!" he yelled.

Nervously, I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground; about seven other boys from variations of years flew up into the air too.

"When I release the snitch and blow my whistle, it will be your job to find the snitch, who ever finds the snitch t first, is the new seeker." The sixth year captain said and released the snitch, a few seconds later, he released blew his whistle, I started to circle around the pitch, looking for a bit of gold after about a minute, I saw it, I chased after it and no one even noticed me! Maybe they just weren't paying any attention to the first year girl, I sped up a little on my broom and outstretched my arm to catch the snitch, It was so close, just a little further, I grasped it in my hand and caught it, I held it tightly and flew back to the ground, no one seemed to notice me catching it, they all were still looking.

"Potter! What are you doing, get back in the air!" The sixth year said angrily, he obviously thought it was too early to have caught the snitch yet.

I walked over to him, still clutching the snitch. "I-I found the snitch." I said and held out the snitch to him.

His eyes widened as he looked for the snitch, he almost looked… happy. "Well… Well done." He muttered and then beckoned for the other people up in the air to come back down. "We have found ourselves a new seeker!" He declared once all of the people had come down from on their broomsticks. "A new first year seeker." He said, laughing a little and pointing towards me. I blushed lightly and looked at the ground, but I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face. The people who had been trying out for seeker cursed and walked off of the pitch.

The sixth year turned to me "That was pretty impressive, Potter." He said, smirking at me. "I'm Sam, Sam Flint. My father was a Quidditch captain too; his name was Marcus Flint, played against your father too. Anyway, we practise every Tuesday and Thursday at five o'clock, sometimes on Saturday and Sunday as well when we're coming closer to the game…" Sam paused for a second, just looking at me. "You will need to get a new broomstick and I'll sort out for you to get a Quidditch uniform, alright?"

I nodded my head "Yeah."

"Alright, see you on Tuesday, Potter." Sam said and turned away from me.

I almost skipped back up to the castle, I was so happy.

I walked into the Great hall and went straight to the great hall; Albus, Rose and James were sitting together. "Guys! Guess what?" I asked, grinning brightly.

"What?" Rose asked, smiling back at me.

"I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team! As a seeker!" I said, grinning but nervously looking at Albus, he was the Gryffindor seeker and then too James, he was one of the Gryffindor beaters.

"That's great Lil's. It will be fun playing against you." Albus said, smiling back at me, he must have noticed my nervous look to him.

James smiled "That's great Lily. Dad will have a field day with this, his son the Gryffindor seeker and his daughter the Slytherin seeker." James said, laughing a little.

Rose laughed too and she stood up to give me a hug. I hugged her back "This is great, I'm so happy for you!" She said.

I grinned "Thanks Rose, I can't wait to tell my parents."

"Looks like you won't have to wait that long, Lil's." Albus said.

I stepped away from Rose "What?" I asked him.

Albus simply nodded his head towards the teachers table, my dad was up there, grinning at us and talking to Professor Longbottom. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and ran up to the teachers table; my dad stopped talking to Neville and walked over to me, grinning. "Dad!" I said, grinning back at him.

Harry walked closer to me and gave me a tight hug, even picking me up off of the floor a little. "It's great to see you Lil's." he said and let me down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here yet?" I shook my head. "Guess what, Dad!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team! I just went to the try outs! I caught the snitch before anyone else, can you believe it? I'm a seeker!" I said happily, grinning widely.

Harry looked a little shocked for a second and then his grin came back "Another seeker in the family! Well done Lily. Your mum is going to be so proud." Harry said, and then Draco came up behind him.

"Well, I thought I'd congratulate you on becoming Seeker, Lily." Draco said.

Harry glared at Draco for a second, but Draco didn't seem to notice, Harry was just annoyed that Draco had stopped him from talking to his daughter.

"Oh, Thanks sir." I said, smiling slightly.

Draco nodded his head and walked off again. Harry looked relieved.

"He must be the worst teacher…" Harry said to me, smirking.

"Well, not that bad…" Lily said and laughed a little at Harry's smirk fading from his face.

"Lily, the full moon is in two days." Harry whispered to me, now in a more serious tone.

"You don't actually think I've forgotten, do you?" I asked, I had been feeling terrible lately and was looking very pale, but that hadn't stopped me from wanting to try out for the Quidditch team.

"Yes, well… I have the Wolfsbane potion and you need to take it tonight and then tomorrow morning, alright? You can come to my office at five o'clock tomorrow and you will be able to change there." Harry said and handed me a small vile of wolfsbane potion.

"Thanks." I muttered. I just didn't like talking about the full moon and transforming into a werewolf. "See you later Dad. Oh! And you need to get me a new broomstick!" I said, giving him a half-smile,

"I'll order the best one they have." Harry said, smiling back at me.


	5. The Kiss

**((Lyn Malfoy: Thank you! Its reviews like that that keeps me writing the story. I think I'll be getting to the Scorp x Lily bit soon. :]**

**Weeping Angel of Fear: Thank you for your wonderful views the past few chapters **

**Kai Woods: You're too sweet. **

**And than you too, for anyone who has been reading along. ))**

Two days later and I was in the Slytherin common room, it was almost five o'clock and I was going to go to my Dad's office to change into a werewolf there, I had remembered to take the wolfsbane potion, so I would be able to keep my mind while I was waiting to change back.

I sighed, threw my bag over my back and walked over to the passage that would lead me out of the common room, I glanced around the room; Scorpius was talking to a group of Slytherin girls, I saw him look over at me, probably expecting me to come and join him like the other girls, well I wasn't going to! I wasn't like them and they would probably never be like me, I stopped looking at him and walked out of the common room, dreading changing into a werewolf, it hurts when I change, unbelievably so, It was your whole body lengthening and changing, growing claws and hair, all in the space of minutes

I walked up a couple flights of stairs, down the hall and knocked on my Dad's office door.

Harry answered the door quickly, he looked tired and stressed, but he was smiling all the while.

"Hello Lil's, Come on in." Harry said, moving out of the way so I could step inside.

I walked inside, dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the chair opposite to his desk, the moon was going to rise soon, I was feeling as sick as I could be, there were bags under my eyes and I was looking paler then usual.

Harry bent down next to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, "It'll be fine." Harry promised.

I didn't say anything, just looked at my hands that were entwined on my lap.

About a half an hour later, the moon had risen and I could feel it, I could feel the change starting, I glanced out the window and screamed a little, the moon was out there, I could see it. I stood up from my seat and my bones began lengthening, I screamed again, louder this time, it was torture. Why did this happen to me! No, it was my dad's fault. It was his entire fault. I screamed and shook my head. No. I can't begin thinking like this. Maybe it was the Slytherin part of me coming out? I screamed louder as the transformation finished. I whimpered and lay down on the ground; I curled up into a ball in my wolf form.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I had a blanket over me. I looked out the window, it was still night, so the moon would still be up. I looked up at my Dad's desk, he was asleep against the desk and he hadn't even left me alone. I felt comforted by that, that he wouldn't even leave encase I needed him. I stared out the window of my dad's window, watching it get a little lighter outside every hour.

Finally, the moon went away and I went through the painful transformation back into a human.

About an hour later, I was out of my Dad's office and to the great hall, I wondered if anyone had heard me screaming last night. Hopefully they hadn't, but I would need to find somewhere else to change instead of my dad's office. I walked into the great hall, looking even paler then usual. I sat down at the Slytherin table, not hungry I just looked around the great hall, bored as usual.

"Hey, Potter." I heard Scorpius Malfoy say. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you come outside and talk to me for a second?" He asked, almost _kindly._

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't think you want me to say it _here_." Scorpius said.

My eyes widened, did he know? Did he know that I hadn't been in the common room last night? Or had he heard me screaming in my dad's office? I just nodded my head, speechless, I followed him outside of the castle and to the edge of the lake, no one else was there.

Scorpius turned to look at me "You didn't come back to the common room last night." Scorpius said.

I shrugged my shoulders "I wasn't feeling well so I went to the hospital wing." I lied.

"You weren't." Scorpius said, smirking.

"Prove it." I snapped, frowning

"I heard you screaming." He said.

"It… uh… It hurt." I said, staring at him.

Scorpius leaned down to whisper in my ear "I know what you are." He whispered.

I took a few steps away from him, looking frightened, "But… how?" I asked, what was the point in lying now?

"I asked my Dad." He said and shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing, like Draco hadn't sworn not to tell anyone, I was getting annoyed. I could have slapped Scorpius right then, what if he told someone? What if he told everyone, and then they told their parents and I had to leave the school? Even now, parents don't want their children around a werewolf. "I'm not going to tell anyone." Scorpius added, staring down at me with what seemed like pity. Well. I didn't need his pity!

"You better not!" I muttered, looking at the ground, I hated that he knew now. Then, I felt his fingers lifting my chin up, so that I was looking into his grey eyes and before I knew it, he had placed his lips upon mine and was kissing me.

I pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snarled, I couldn't kiss a Malfoy! My parents hated that family, with enough reason too.

"Why can't I kiss you?" Scorpius asked, almost shocked, like he couldn't believe that a girl wouldn't want to kiss him.

"I … I don't like you." I said, trying to sound confident, but even I knew that it didn't sound very confident.

"Oh_ really_?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrow raised and smirking at me.

"Yes! Now, I need to get to class… so, bye." I said and turned away from him, I walked quickly up to the castle, leaving Scorpius standing there alone.

I rushed off to my charms class; he had just stolen my first kiss… I'm not going to say it wasn't a nice kiss because it was nice, he had such soft lips…And I'm not going to say that Scorpius isn't very good looking, because he is very good looking.

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about Scorpius, I was far too early for charms class, so I just sat there and waited for the class to fill up, in truth, I shouldn't have even been in charms class, I could have passed out I was so tired from the previous night, but, then again, I was too stubborn to miss out on class.

Charms class went by quickly; I already knew the charm the professor was trying to teach us.

Before I knew it, it was dinner time and we had hardly gotten any homework, I walked into the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table, avoiding Scorpius's gaze, I started to eat some stew, at least I could go to bed now… get some rest… I had almost finished the stew when I felt a tap on my back; I turned to see Sam Flint, the Slytherin captain.

"Yes?" I asked

"Training starts tonight, in case you forgot." Sam said.

"Oh I did forget… Sorry." I said and stood up, I needed to go and ask my dad if he had managed to get her a broomstick yet. "Uhh. I'll be there." I said, if she had to she would use one of the school brooms.

I stood up from the table, Sam had went and sat with some of his friends. I looked over at the teachers table, he was looking at me and grinning, he must have gotten the broom! I started to walk towards the teachers table and he left his dinner to come and talk to me, I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry got there first.

"Yes, I got the broom, it's in my office, arrived this morning, after you went to breakfast." Harry said, beaming, probably because of the fact that two of his kids were seekers and the other a captain…

"Can we go see it?" I asked enthusiastically, grinning.

"Yes, of course." Harry said and led the way out of the great hall and to his office. Harry opened the door and I half ran into the office, excited to see the new broomstick, _my_ new broomstick. It laid there, on the desk, all shiny and new, she read the name on the side of it, the name read 'Nimbus 3001' Lily's jaw dropped, this broom was better then Albus's, he had the Nimbus 3000. "Wow, Dad… thank you." Lily said, staring at the broom in absolute awe.

"Are you sure that you should go to practise, I mean… after last night? Aren't you tired? You look very ill, Lily." Harry said, frowning, he was just worried about his daughter, as any father would be.

"Well, I'm not feeling great…" I said, finally taking her eyes from the broom to look at him. "But I can't miss the first practise!" I said, grinning.

Harry shook his head "Just like your mother." Harry muttered, grinning now.

I picked up the broom "I'm going to go and test it out!" I said and ran out of his office, eager to try the new broomstick out. I ran out onto the grounds and climbed onto the broomstick, and then I kicked off from the ground, yes, first years still weren't meant to have brooms in the first year, but I was an exception because I had managed to get a spot on the Quidditch team. I flew on the broom for ages, then finally decided it was time to go down to the Quidditch pitch and get changed into my Quidditch uniform for practice, I was beginning to get really tired by now, but the excitement overpowered it.

I got to the Quidditch pitch and Sam was already there, he was carrying my Slytherin Quidditch uniform over to me, I took it from him, grinning, but he was looking at my new broomstick.

"Is that really… a Nimbus 3001? The best broomstick made so far?" He asked.

I nodded my head "Yeah, it is. My dad just got it today." I said.

Sam grinned "We are so going to win this year!" Sam said triumphantly, taking his eyes off of the broomstick and looking at me "You better go get changed, we'll be starting soon, Scorpius is in the changing room too." Sam said and he walked away from me.

I nodded my head, I didn't know that he was on the Quidditch team, well this was going to be just great, and I couldn't even ignore him here. I walked into the changing room and changed into my Quidditch uniform, it was a bit big, but it would be fine, they probably didn't have a uniform smaller then this, probably because it had mostly been boys on the Slytherin team before I had gotten my place as Seeker...

I chanced a glance at Scorpius; he was looking back at me. I cursed under my breath, he had seen me looking.

"I didn't know you got the seeker place." Scorpius said softly.

"What? Your dad didn't fill you in on that information either?" I snapped at him, I still wasn't going to talk to him, he could at least say sorry or something…

"I'm a beater." Scorpius said casually.

"That's nice." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Is that a Nimbus 3001?" he asked, it seemed like he really wanted to talk to me, maybe he was a nice guy when he wasn't trying to show off in front of his friends.

"Uhh. Yeah, it is." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, I have the 3000 one." Scorpius said, thankfully, the rest of the team had come in to get changed so I didn't have to keep talking to Scorpius; I just turned away from him and looked at the wall, while the other players began to speak to Scorpius. Soon, Sam had called us all outside to start the practice.

"Alright, we have two new players. Scorpius Malfoy, the beater and Lily Potter, the new Seeker." Sam said.

The other team mates looked from me to Scorpius and then looked back at Sam.

"Can we start now?" asked an angry looking sixth year.

"Yes. Now up in the air." Sam said, I took off from the ground with my broom and waited for Sam to release the snitch. Sam looked over at me "Are you ready, Lily?" Sam asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I said.

"Alright, I'll let the snitch go then." Sam said and he let the snitch go, then it flew off into the air.

I looked around the pitch and then began to circle the pitch, watched them play every once in a while, Scorpius was actually a very good beater, the quaffle didn't even get near any of the chasers, the rest of the team was good, but not great. The keeper, who was Sam, was really good too. The Slytherin team was actually good, great even.

I went around the pitch once more and I finally found it, the glint of gold I had been looking for, I chased after it, my hand reaching out to catch it so that just one hand was on the broom, I grasped it in my hands, I had caught it! In a descent time too. I flew back down to Sam and the rest of the team.

"I caught it." I said, smiling.

"Well, send it off again and try to catch it faster this time!" Sam said, I nodded my head and set the snitch free, it continued like this before Sam finally said that I could leave, but he kept the rest of the team there, I left the pitch quickly and got changed back into my robes, leaving my broom in the broom cupboard I went back up to the castle and simply went to bed, exhausted.


	6. A Little Visit

**((Okay, time for a big time skip o.o))**

Almost a year later and I was in my house with my parents, we had a few days left of summer before the start of a new year, my second year, it had been a great year, well, for me, Slytherin had won every match they played thanks to me, we had even won Gryffindor, I had caught the snitch before Albus had. Neither of my brothers had spoken to me for a month after that. I hadn't spoken to Scorpius either, but he had kept my secret at least, so I couldn't hate him. My dad had stayed as a teacher for the rest of the year and then decided that he wanted this job for another year, my mum agreed, as long as she could come and visit him in the house. I had even passed all of my exams; I got an 'O' in almost everything, except for transfiguration, which, lets face it, was never my best subject. When I got home that summer, I had put Slytherin posters all over my room, but that was more to annoy my brothers then anyone else, they continue hating Slytherin, even though I'm in Slytherin.

Right now, it was early morning and I was walking downstairs, I usually got up earlier then everyone else, but today my dad was up before me, he was in the kitchen drinking pumpkin juice, eating toast and sitting at the table, looking tired. Harry looked up at me when I walked into the room, I hadn't changed very much since last year, I was just a little taller and my hair was a little longer but I was still the smallest and shortest in my family.

"Morning." I said, helping myself to some pumpkin juice.

"Morning." Harry said with a big yawn. I sat down at the kitchen table, looking at my dad.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Needed to pack the car for going to your grandparent's house." Harry said.

I nodded my head lightly, my parents, well, mainly my Mum had had us packing everything we wanted to bring for the next couple of days, but it wasn't just packing for the few days in our grandparents house, it was packing for Hogwarts as well because we would be going straight to Hogwarts after the visit. It was a lot of packing for one day, but, then of course we had to do it by hand because I and my brothers still weren't able to use magic…

At least my aunties, uncles and cousins would be there, so it wasn't just me and my brothers trying to amuse ourselves, actually, I was looking forward to the visit, I hardly ever got to see all of my cousins at the same time, unless we were in Hogwarts, which wasn't half as fun because I was in Slytherin and they were all in Gryffindor. Me, the odd one out.

Well, thankfully this visit didn't have me turning into a werewolf and screaming outside… that had only happened once though, two years ago when we had all been together, the whole family, my dad hadn't wanted me to go, but I had insisted. I had been careful to take plenty of wolfsbane potion that night; I didn't want the entire Weasley and Potter being turned into werewolves, did I? I was screaming a lot, it must have upset my grandma because the next day, when I was human again she gave me a big hug and asked me what I wanted her to make for dinner… the others didn't show if they had been upset or not.. But that night, when I was in the fields next to my grandparent's house... I could have sworn I saw a person, watching me and then simply disappearing into the house again, it wasn't a ghost, no, ghosts didn't look the way this man did, he was almost solid, but he didn't talk to me, I didn't know if I was seeing things or if it was real.. but I was sure I recognised this man, he looked a little like Teddy Lupin, but I hadn't been sure if I was just making things up then, but his eyes.. This mans eyes really did remind me of Teddy. I hadn't seen that man since then, I didn't tell anyone either, not even my parents… And then, one day, a few months later I looked at the picture of Remus Lupin that was on the window sill of our dining room, it had been there for so long that I had hardly ever looked at it any more, I immediately recognised it as the werewolf that my dad had talked so lovingly about and who was Teddy's dad, I felt a little stupid for not recognising him and I wondered why I had been able to see him, maybe it was because I was in my werewolf form at the time? Yes, that was probably it…

An hour later, my mum and my brothers had finally decided to get out of bed, I went up the stairs to have a shower and get out of my pyjamas, after my shower I changed into casual clothes; a _green _and _silver _striped shirt, shorts (since it was so sunny out) and trainers. I walked down the stairs again, my parents and brothers were all ready to go, so we all piled into the car; I got put in between Albus and James, which was very uncomfortable because they were both getting very tall and they took up all the leg room… I didn't see why we didn't just use flu powder… Dad was probably going to show off his new muggle car to my grandpa Arthur. I chuckled softly at the idea of it.

After a _very _uncomfortable drive to our grandparents house, we almost fell out of the car to get out, I ran into the house, or 'the burrow' before anyone else did and embraced my grandma in a big hug "Hello Grandma!" I said, laughing softly, I had only seen her last week, but I was still so excited to see her again, you see, my grandma was always there for me when I needed her and she was so easy to talk to..

"Hello dear." Molly said, hugging me back and smiling brightly as the others came in, I ran over and gave my grandpa a hug, smiling at him.

"Hello Lil's." Arthur said, hugging me back tightly.

After all the greetings were made, Molly made us sit down and have some soup because apparently we had had a very long journey.

A little while later everyone started arriving, George and Angelina, with there two kids Fred and Roxanne, Percy and his wife Audrey with their two kids Molly and Lucy. Ron and Hermione with Rose and Hugo, Bill and Fleur couldn't come because they were in France with Fleur's family and Charlie couldn't come either, too busy with his dragons in Romania.

The house was almost bursting with so many people in it and so much talking, it was hard to hear myself think, so I went outside and started to walk around the garden, watching the gnomes running around the garden and causing havoc. The sun was still high in the sky and it was unbelievably warm, I was glad I had worn the shorts.

I smiled to myself and sat down on the grass; a couple of minutes later I was joined outside by my Uncle George, my dad had told me that George had been quite the joker when he was younger, but he had never been the same since Fred had died in the war, Dad had told me it was like he was missing a part of him. Don't get me wrong, George cracks the best jokes and he's still the funniest wizard ever. I never really got to see George that much, he was always busy with god knows what, this was only the second time I had seen George all summer.

"Hello." I said, looking over at him with a grin.

He grinned back at me "Too noisy in there for you, eh?" George asked.

I nodded my head "Really noisy. How've you been?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been fine. You?" He asked, leaning back and lying on the ground, looking up into the sky.

"Fine." I said and lay down on the ground next to him.

"What about Hogwarts? What's being in Slytherin like?" George asked.

"I love Hogwarts, I guess it would have been better to get into Gryffindor, but at least I get to play seeker on the team…" I said, smiling slightly "I caught the snitch before Albus did when we were playing against Gryffindor." I said smugly.

"I heard about that."

"Right." I said, it seemed like George had wanted Gryffindor to win the house cup, but he would, George had been a Gryffindor himself…

A few minutes passed until I finally brought up the courage to ask: "George, was Fred just like you?" I asked, sitting up to look at George.

George nodded his head, a slight smile appearing on his face, but the smile seemed some what sad. "He was just like me, probably a better version of me." George said.

"I bet he's still here." I said.

"I hope so." George said with a sigh.

**((Alright, I know that was a pretty awful chapter, but I'll try and update more often from now on. Happy New Year! Oh and some Scorpius in the next chapter too. ))**


	7. Death and the Cruciatus Curse

**(Finally! A new chapter!)**

A day later, I was still in the Weasley house and was talking to Hugo when Harry walked into the room, looking sad, he looked sternly at us all, Me, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy. Everyone was silent, we all stared at Harry.

"Everyone, Draco Malfoy has asked me to look after Scorpius and bring him to the platform… Draco's wife, Astoria was killed. He says that he feels that Scorpius would be safest here." Harry looked around at us all "I don't want any one of you to tease Scorpius, or hex him, or do anything to him at all. Okay?" Harry asked he hadn't raised his voice once; it made me feel like he was being really serious about what he was saying. Everyone just nodded at Harry "He'll be here in a few minutes." Harry said and left the room.

I sighed; my Dad had even seemed upset about Astoria Malfoy being killed. I wondered about how Astoria had been killed… but I decided not to think about it for long. I felt my self becoming a little sorry for Scorpius, I don't know what I would do if my Mum was killed. I decided not to tease him at all; I could be nice to him… just this one time.

A few minutes later, Scorpius walked into the room where we all were, he was looking even paler then usual and his eyes were red, he had obviously been crying a lot. Draco walked in behind Scorpius, Draco's eyes were red too, he didn't look at any of us, he just nodded at Scorpius and said "I'll see you soon." then walked out of the room. Scorpius sat down in an empty seat, not looking at any of us. One by one, my cousins all left the room until it was just me and Scorpius left in the room. I sat on the chair beside him. "I'm really sorry about your mum, Scorpius." I said softly.

Scorpius didn't reply, I hadn't expected him to anyway. We just sat there in silence, but I'm sure I heard him sobbing quietly a few times.

Two days later and we were on the Hogwarts express and on our way to Hogwarts. James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Fred and Roxanne had all gotten into one train compartment together, so there was no space for me. I walked up and down the train looking for an empty compartment, but I could only find a compartment where Scorpius sat, alone. I tapped on the door and then opened it "Can I sit here?" I asked.

Scorpius nodded his head "Thanks." I muttered and sat down across from Scorpius. I let my hair fall down across my face and took out my potions book. I yawned and started to read it, I let my head fall against the window and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up when Scorpius shook my shoulder to wake up "Potter, if you say one thing about me crying about my mother to _anyone _I'll make sure you regret it." Scorpius hissed and then walked out of the compartment.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window, the train had stopped. I shook my head; Scorpius didn't make any sense at all… I wouldn't have told anyone even if he hadn't threatened me.

I shook my head and stood up; almost everyone was already out of the train. I ran to catch up with Hugo, Albus and James. "Hey Lil's" Albus said when I had caught up with them.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm so hungry; I hope this sorting doesn't last long." Hugo said. I laughed.

"Hugo, you are just like Uncle Ron." I said as we reached the carriages, I climbed into one and Hugo, Albus and James followed.

Soon, I was sitting at the Slytherin table. The feast had started and I was ignoring stares from the new first years, they were staring at my face. I probably should have hexed one of them, but it just wasn't worth getting detention for. I glanced up the table to the other Slytherins. Scorpius had turned to look at Albus on the Gryffindor table "Hey, Potter. I bet Slytherin will beat Gryffindor for the Quidditch cup again this year." Scorpius said with a smirk "All because of your little sister."

"All right Scorpius, that's it. Meet me on the corridor on the fourth floor tonight at midnight; it'll be empty so we can duel there. If you win, I'll quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team but if I win, you will leave me and all of my family alone for the rest of the year." Albus said.

Scorpius looked completely shocked "Alright, Potter. I'll be there." Scorpius said and turned around to the other Slytherins.

I looked back to my food; I was completely shocked. How could Albus agree to this?

I decided I would go to the fourth floor at midnight and make sure no one got hurt, or just stop them fighting completely. I'm not going to let my brother get hurt, even if he was stupid enough to challenge Scorpius to a duel.

A few hours later, I was in my dorm room and it was about to strike midnight. I looked around at the other Slytherin girls in my year, they were all fast asleep and one of them was even snoring. I probably should have tried to become friends with one of them last year but, it's too late now.

I crept outside the door, careful to be quiet. The common room was empty; Scorpius must have already gone to the fourth floor. I slipped out of the common room door and went up the winding stairs until I got to the fourth floor. It took a while to get to the fourth floor because I had to keep looking around for teachers. It was about ten minutes past midnight when I finally found them on the fourth floor, I watched them from a distance, but I could hear them speaking.

"What? Upset that your Mummy is dead, Malfoy? Oh, why don't you go crying to Daddy?" Albus hissed at Scorpius. Scorpius must have hexed him.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Scorpius yelled, holding his wand up towards Albus.

"Oh, is little Scorpius going to cry?" Albus asked with a grin on his face.

"Crucio!" Scorpius almost screamed at Albus. Albus fell to the ground screaming, but I had already set out at a run, I pushed Scorpius over so that he fell to the ground and lost his concentration on Albus.

"What? Did your dad teach you that spell? Or maybe your grandfather!" I yelled at Scorpius, then I turned to Albus and helped him from the ground "Al, Al are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine Lily, I'm alright." Albus said, but his voice was so shaky I didn't believe him.

"Albus, I'm sorry… honestly." Scorpius said I looked at him; he had tears coming down his face.

"Shut up Scorpius!" I hissed at him.

Harry and Draco came running down the hall, they had heard the screams and must have come running.

"What happened here?" Harry demanded. I looked at him, he looked genuinely angry.

"Scorpius used the cruciatus curse on Albus." I muttered.

Harry looked to Scorpius and then to Albus and then to Draco, he looked completely shocked.

"Scorpius, who taught you that spell?" Draco hissed at him.

"Grandfather did." Scorpius said, looking to the ground and wiping his eyes "It's not my fault! Albus was teasing me! Teasing me about mother…" Scorpius muttered.

Harry shot a glare at Albus "Is this true?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Albus said, looking to the ground.

"Then why were you out of bed after hours, Lily?" Draco asked.

"I heard Albus and Scorpius talking at the feast… I just came to make sure no one got hurt." I said.

"Come on, you three can come to the headmistresses office _now_." Harry said and turned the other way and started walking down the hall. Draco pushed Scorpius ahead of him so I and Albus followed behind.

Professor McGonagall was the headmistress, she was very old by now and she didn't teach any of the subjects any more, but she did look after the Hogwarts affairs… She was always really nice to me and my brothers, so I hated the thought of going to see her because I was in trouble. Tears started to form in my eyes, I didn't know why though… maybe because I was tired and scared and annoyed about everything that had happened that night, I didn't let the tears fall from my eyes though, no, I was far too stubborn for that. I just followed silently and watched as my Dad said 'apple drops' to the stone gargoyle outside the office. We all stepped inside and the staircase started to move up, bringing us to the headmistress's office. Harry knocked on the door once and then stepped inside.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter?" I heard a croaky but kind voice that I knew to be Professor McGonagall's say.

"Scorpius Malfoy here has used the cruciatus curse on Albus Potter… but he was... provoked." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall looked up at Albus and then slowly looked at Scorpius "I'm sure you both know how serious this is… I should expel you Scorpius and take your wand away from you." Scorpius whimpered at that "But, you have been under a considerable amount of stress lately…" she looked up at Scorpius sharply "Don't think I'm excusing your actions. You will be punished. I'm taking two hundred points from Slytherin and I will make sure everyone in the school knows who lost them the points. You will also have detention from me for the next four months, every day, after your classes." She paused for a second "And, you will also write an apology letter to Albus here. Yes, I believe that punishment is enough. Far better then sending you to Azkaban." Professor McGonagall said, and then she looked to Albus "Don't think I am excusing your actions either, you were out of bed after hours, obviously duelling with Scorpius." She paused and looked at Harry again "In what way did Albus provoke Scorpius?"

"He was teasing Scorpius about his mother." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall frowned "Albus that just won't do. I'm taking one hundred points from Gryffindor and you will have detention with me for two months and you will also write an apology letter to Scorpius." Professor McGonagall said, then she paused for a second and looked right at me "And, Lily what are you doing here?"

I looked right back at Professor McGonagall "I heard Scorpius and Albus talking at the Feast… Albus challenged Scorpius to a duel… So I decided to come and make sure they didn't get hurt too bad." I said.

"Alright, you will have detention with me for a week and fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for being out of bed after hours." She looked back at Scorpius "And if anything like this ever happens again, you will be out of this school faster then you can say Quidditch, Scorpius."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said and walked out of the room, pulling Scorpius with him.

Albus walked out of the room by himself, probably annoyed Scorpius hadn't been expelled.

I looked on the walls of the room, I looked at the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, most of them were asleep or pretending to be, the only ones awake were Dumbledore and another man. I stared at the picture of the man with the thick, greasy black hair, black eyes and a long nose. "Is that Severus Snape, Dad?" I asked.

"It most certainly is, Lily." The portrait of Severus Snape said to me, my eyes widened and Harry chuckled.

"Is that who you named Albus after?" I asked, I had never seen a picture of Snape, I had heard of him and he had been described to me often enough, but we didn't have any pictures of him and I had never been into the headmaster's office…

"It is." Harry said, he was smiling slightly "Albus Severus Potter named after two great Headmasters at Hogwarts." Harry said softly.

"You are too kind, Harry." Dumbledore said, but Severus was staring at me.

"It's nice to see at least one Potter in the great house of Slytherin." Snape said.

I went to bed soon after, feeling a lot more pride to be in the Slytherin house.


End file.
